Slytherin Princess
by gilmorekitten
Summary: My name is Amber Potter and I am eleven. I'm not who everyone thought I was and I am engaged to three people. All four of us are actually engaged to each other. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts and I already have an enemy: The two youngest Weasleys. Apparently only one will be in our year though. I genuinely can't wait to meet him. Revenge is best served cold.
1. I'm Betrothed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all used anywhere in my fanfiction unless it's something you don't recognize. Like my original characters. There will be at least one in this one.

AN: Alright, to those reading my other fanfictions, I will be completing a chapter for one right after the completion and posting of this chapter of my new one. For those who haven't read any of my other three, have fun with this one. And onto the show.

* * *

In a the smallest bedroom of a three bedroom house placed in a suburb near London was a girl: she was eleven years old but she looked like an eight year old, her hair was a deep almost burgundy red, and her eyes shown a bright emerald green. Well, they had. Lately, they'd been rather dull; ever since her last beating at the hands of her uncle.

However, there was something special about this child that no one who lived near her was aware of aside from her uncle and aunt. Even her cousin didn't know. At least, as far as she knew he didn't—he was far too stupid anyways.

On the inside of her right wrist there was a scar. It was a crescent moon with a star inside next to a lightning bolt. The girl hated this scar because it made her different, so she always wore a thick leather band as a bracelet around her wrist which easily covered it.

Earlier in the evening, she had gotten a letter from somewhere called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had come by owl which she thought was cooler than the idea of magic.

In a surprising twist from what she had expected, her aunt had talked her uncle into letting her go. She'd used the idea that their niece would be away from them nearly ten months out of the year.

That was how it came to be that her aunt and uncle were apparently dropping her off at Diagon Alley the following morning which was accessed through a pub. Apparently, she was to stay at the pub until school started. That idea was probably one of the best in her opinion.

So the red-haired girl closed her eyes and willed sleep to come to her so the next morning would come and she could be away from her relatives for nearly a year.

* * *

"Girl! Wake up! We are leaving in ten minutes! So get down her!"

The redhead shot out of bed at her uncle's voice and hurried to grab the small bag of clothes she had packed the night before and tied her hair back before making her way downstairs.

They left the moment she was down and she had to hurry to get into the car. On the way to wherever this place was, her aunt rambled about how she was to go to the huge white building and state her name. Apparently, her parents had likely left a fund for her schooling and if they hadn't she was to figure it out on her own.

They dropped her outside a pub called The Leaky Cauldron which, for some reason, she had had to point out to them. She shrugged and headed inside after pulling the hood of her sweater up and over her head. She immediately made her way to the bar.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes dear? My name is Tom. How can I help you?"

"I need to get into the um…Alley? Diagon Alley?"

He nodded once and motioned her to follow him as he led her into a backroom where he started tapping on bricks with his wand. A moment later the bricks moved and she gasped. His voice startled her out of her amazement.

"Will there be anything else, little dear?"

She nodded slightly. "I have to go to big white building—"  
"The bank."

"Yeah that but then I have to come back and get a room."

He nodded with a slight smile. "I'll have one read for you."

She smiled and then walked into the alley. She went straight as her aunt had told her to and then entered the big white building. Were those….were those goblins? She did believe they were. She shrugged slightly and walked up to the one with the lowest desk that was closest to her height.

"Excuse me um Master Goblin sir?"

"My name is Sharptooth, miss."

"Well Master Sharptooth then."

He seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Alright, how can I help you then?"

"Well, my aunt—she's not magical—told me to come here and say my name cause she thought my parents may have left me something."

"And what might your name be? Full name mind you."

"My full name is Amber Juniper Rose Potter."

The goblin toppled off his seat in surprise and quickly righted himself. "Follow me please."

Amber followed him in slight confusion. However, instead of showing fear, she lifted her chin and gave off the air of being snobby. She'd learned not to show fear the hard way, several years ago. He led her into a very grand looking office that had another goblin in it.

"Miss, this is Griphook. He is the Potter Account Manager. Griphook, this is Amber Potter."

Now Griphook looked shocked. "We…we will need to do a blood test. And an inheritance test."

Amber looked between the two goblins in pure confusion. "Um, what?"

"Miss. Potter—"

"Please, call me Amber."

"Amber, we um, we were told you looked like your father but you are a replica of your mother. The hair, the eyes, the stature…and the blood test and inheritance test? Well, the blood test proves that you are who you say you are. The inheritance test will tell us any and all vaults you are in line to inherit as well as any magical abilities you have and any blocks. It will also show who those blocks were placed by."

Amber nodded slightly. "Alright then. How do we do it?"

Sharptooth handed her a dagger. The handhold was covered in different gems. He also put a bowl in front of her. "You need to cut your hand and drip blood into this bowl. Also, on the parchment next to it; that's for the inheritance test."

Amber nodded and did as she was told immediately. Five minutes later, Griphook dipped a feather, which appeared to be a quill, into her blood and set it upright on another piece of parchment. It started writing in a frenzy. He showed it to her when it was done writing.

Name: Amber Juniper Rose Potter

Mother: Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (Adopted, Pureblood)

Father: James Charlus Potter (Pureblood)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Blood Adoption: Sirius Orion Black

Amber looked at up at the goblins. "I knew James and Lily were my parents but…who is Sirius Black?"

"Apparently someone who was falsely imprisoned. We will have to get ahold of the Head of the DMLE posthaste. Presumably she will be here this evening at which point you will need to return to the bank. In any case, now we turn to the inheritance test.

Name: Amber Juniper Rose Potter

Vaults:

-Potter Family Vault: 31,489,273,176 Galleons

-Potter Trust Vault: 100,000 Galleons

-Black Trust Vault 542: 500,000 Galleons

-Gryffindor Family Vault: 98,465,827,194 Galleons

-Hufflepuff Family Vault: 85,428,917,015 Galleons

-Ravenclaw Family Vault: 73,901,873,307 Galleons

-Slytherin Family Vault: 69,804,938,009 Galleons

Titles Applicable:

-Lady Potter

-Heiress Black

-Lady Gryffindor

-Lady Hufflepuff

-Lady Ravenclaw

-Lady Slytherin

Outstanding Marriage Contracts Applicable:

-Luna Lovegood

-Draco Malfoy

-Blaise Zabini

Magical Inheritances:

-Parseltongue (Slytherin)

-Animal Speak (Hufflepuff)

-Languages (Ravenclaw)

-Metamorphmagus (Blood Adoption)

-Multi Animagus (Potter/Gryffindor)

-Natural Mental Arts (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)

-Elemental: Fire

Magical Blocks:

-Metamorphmagus: 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

-Multi Animagus: 100% (Albus Dumbledore 50%, Lily Potter 50%)

-Natural Mental Arts: 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

-Elemental: 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

-Magical Power: 75% (Albus Dumbledore)

The goblins just stared, pretty much in awe at the length and contents of the list while Amber shifted uncomfortably. "Well can you undo them?"

Both goblins immediately nodded. "Yes Amber we can. Do you wish to visit your vaults today?"

"Is it necessary to withdraw things?"

"We can give you a wallet that has a muggle credit card as well as the opening can withdraw galleons, or pounds, you just have to think of the amount."

"Then I will hold off on accessing any until probably tomorrow so I will have more time. Has anyone accessed my vaults that shouldn't?"

Griphook shook his head. "Not the Potter ones. We locked those down. The founders were also locked down. The Black Family Vault…members of House Black have tried to access it but since they do not get approval from the family ring, they cannot do so unless the Head of House Black allows it.

"And who is the head?"

"Sirius Black."

"Ah, the blood adoption father."

"Yes."

"Well, remove the blocks and I'd like the wallet. Then I can go shopping and I will return by seven this evening here to the bank and ask for Sharptooth. What do we do of the marriage contracts?"

"We will have to write the families. You can also write them if you wish."

She nodded and then sat down at his look. He was taking the blocks off. He waved his hand and a minute later Amber screamed in pain. Sharptooth and Griphook both looked at her, clearly concerned. When she finally stopped screaming and panting, she looked at them.

"Does it always hurt that much?"

Griphook snapped his fingers and a colored liquid in a bottle appeared. "Here. This is a pain potion. And no, it doesn't always hurt that much, but that fact that it hurt so much means you are far more powerful than expected. Plus, you have to realize, magical blocks like that are illegal to place unless by a licensed healer and even then only with parent permission."

Amber nodded slowly, downing the potion gratefully and taking the wallet from Sharptooth. "So…seven, Master Griphook?"

"Yes Amber. And at the same time you can take on your lady rings which will mean several things that can be explained at a later time."

"Do you have any recommendations for my shopping endeavor?"

Sharptooth and Griphook both grinned. "Well, you'll want two wands although be careful of who knows you have two since it is slightly frowned upon. Ollivander's can give you a normal one and then down Knockturn Alley is a story called 'Maia's Magicks'. She sells custom made wands, different books, and various wand related items. Instead of Madam Malkin's, you should go to Twilfitt and Tatting's. There is also a store for muggle clothing called Muggle Seasons. And…" Griphook waved his hand at some papers. Then handed them to her. "That will enable you to get non Hogwarts robes as well with your family crests on them."

"Then I shall see you at seven." Amber stood up and left the bank, making a beeline in the direction where she had seen that Muggle Seasons shop on the way to the bank. She entered the shop.

"Hello dear. My name is Lisa, how can I help you?"

"I need a full wardrobe."

"How full is full?"

"Starting completely from the beginning and several items from each area if what I'm considering full, Lisa."

"And you have the money for that?"

"Without issue."

Lisa just needed and tape measures flew at Amber without a word. They measured her up, down, left, and right until she felt like setting them on fire. Then Lisa read a piece of paper before turning back to her. "And what sorts of colors and things do you like, dear?"

"My name is Amber. My favorite colors are blood red, silver, green, blue, pale yellow, dark purple, black, silvery grey, and white. Though I like almost all colors. I want jeans, slacks, skirts, dresses, jackets, cardigans, sweaters, hoodies but I want the hoodies to be baggy guy's hoodies, tank tops, sandals, tennis shoes, dress shoes, lower cut socks, knee highs, tights, the whole works. Any accessories you think would look good."

Lisa just grinned and went into a frenzy that involved Amber staying in the dressing room most of the time until Lisa ran out of ideas and then Amber looking and going back in to try on even more things. At least they didn't have to go through multiple size attempts thanks to the tape measure.

Two hours later, and with Lisa's help, the clothes Amber had worn into Diagon Alley had been burned viciously and she now wore a new outfit. Her outfit consisted of a green, a line skirt with white tights and a silver cami with a matching green jacket. Her shoes were black ballet flats. Lisa had shrunk all her purchases and had them sent directly to The Leaky Cauldron. Amber told her to include that they were for the eleven year old with the room at the inn.

* * *

Next came a trunk shop. Amber was easily able to pick the trunk she wanted and had the shopkeeper carve her full name into the top of it as well as a lily and rose intertwined by the stems. She also had it sent to the Cauldron. Then she picked out a black leather school satchel. She was told that it was Hungarian Horntail and had weightless and ever expanding charms on it as well as being fireproof, waterproof, and all around damage proof. Amber thanked the man and left his shop shortly after entering it.

Now was Twilfitt and Tattings. She entered and immediately stated that she was a first year at Hogwarts and needed the whole uniform as well as handing the woman her notes from Griphook.

The woman's eyes widened.

"Exactly what would you like Lady Potter?" She bowed slightly and Amber nearly smirked over it.

"I need the full Hogwarts uniform as well as several other cloaks, robes, dress robes, clasps, and pretty much anything else you would think I could need. You're starting from the beginning with me, I was raised in the muggle world."

The woman just nodded and another couple hours later, Amber left the shop wearing a green cloak that matched the green she already wore.

* * *

She just nodded to herself and continued down the street. Right up until a boy walked into her. He was taller than her and had white-blond hair. His stature screamed wealth and his eyes were this very mesmerizing silvery grey.

"Excuse me, miss. Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"I…have you been to Gringotts yet?"

The boy looked at her quizzically for a moment. "No…why?"

"Well, my name is Amber Potter and you really should."

"Alright then. Will you be coming?"

"If you want me to." She blushed slightly.

"Well since you are apparently the person making me go, that would be a yes. Just let me get my father."

Draco walked over to a man much taller than both of them. He and Draco looked very similar but his hair was much, much longer. They both returned to her.

"Ms. Potter, is it?"

"Yes sir. You and Draco need to go to Gringotts."

The man looked at her curiously but before he could say anything else she turned, grabbed Draco's wrist and drug them to the bank and inside. She went up to the first goblin she saw and outright demanded to see Sharptooth and Griphook right that minute.

Both Malfoys were gobsmacked as they followed Amber. No one spoke to goblins that way and got away with it. She, however, was immediately led to an office. The Malfoys just followed silently.

"Griphook! Sharptooth! I ran into Draco in the Alley, literally, and I believe he and his father need to be told the…ah…information."

Griphook looked at both Malfoys and then faced Lucius. "Your son in betrothed to Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Amber Potter. They are all engaged to each other due to contracts drawn up between the four founders than when there were direct descendants from their lines, they would marry as long as they were within a year of age of each other at the same time. Three of the children are currently eleven and Ms. Lovegood is ten years old."

Lucius just stared at the goblin. He continued staring for a full five minutes while Draco looked between the goblins and Amber. Draco spoke first, "Which line am I through?"

"Well, you're through Gryffindor, but Ms. Potter is the heir of the four founders."

"Why is she the heir?"

"Because she was named the heir in the inheritance test due to being directly descended through all four founders."

Draco nodded slightly. "Alright then. Amber, what shopping do you have left to do?"

"Potions, books, and wand. Also, my pet or familiar."

Draco nodded. "Well, I have the same things left. Father?"

Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son. "Yes?"

"Can you explain to mother and get Blaise over and this Lovegood girl? Blaise is my friend but I don't know Luna at all."

"Luna should also be told she will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"What why is she doing that? She's ten?" Lucius had finally fully found use of his tongue.

"It's a founder's thing. They all have to attend at once. Had the majority been ten and only one eleven then the child that was eleven would have been forced to wait until they were twelve."

Lucius just nodded. "Draco, you will finish shopping as well as Amber and then you may both floo to the manor."

Lucius nodded once and apparated away.

Draco looked at Amber and grinned. "So where are the rest of your purchases?"

"The room I was going to stay in at the Cauldron."

"Would you prefer that?"

Amber blushed, "no, I'd be okay with staying with you and your family. I didn't plan to go back to mine at all anyways. But I have to be back at the bank at seven."

By this time they were descending the steps to the bank and heading towards the apothecary for potions things.

"Why?"

"Well, my godfather…and blood adopted father….was apparently wrongfully imprisoned. I don't understand the full details. I also have to do something related to taking the rings to make me Lady Place-Last-Name-Here."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Alright."

"We also need to go to Knockturn Alley." Now Draco gaped at her. "Second wands. Goblin recommended." He just nodded and they entered the apothecary. They bought all the things on the list and then some. Amber was really interested in the idea of potions and really wanted to be able to practice as much as she wanted.

"So what house do you think you'll be in, Draco?"

"Slytherin, of course."

"I think I'll be in Slytherin too. What course are you looking forward to the most?"

"Potions, you?"

She grinned. "The same."

They turned to head for the bookshop. Draco chuckled as she went around the shop like a tornado, getting the listed books and then some. The cashier just watched in shock.

"Is she going to be able to afford all this?"

"Easily and even if she couldn't, I can."

The cashier continued to gape, open-mouthed. Amber finally slowed down as she stood in front of the books on potions. She shrugged and picked up one of each as well as two of the one they needed for class. She finally came back to the counter and stood there, emerald eyes staring at the man.

"I know you're supposed to be checking me out but it means the books not an eleven year old's body."

The boy snapped out of it as Draco laughed harder and hurriedly checked all the books out giving the total and staring again when she didn't even wince and just handed him the money without any reaction. He shrunk the books and she dropped it into her school satchel.

Draco and she then headed towards Ollivander's.

* * *

"Draco…" Amber's voice was a whine as she looked at all the different pets. With her magical abilities unblocked, she understood them all.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"I want more than one." She pouted at him.

"And which do you want?" She pointed immediately to a snowy owl that took flight and landed on her shoulder, a black and white kneazle, and a black snake with dangerous looking fangs.

"Um, okay." Draco gulped slightly. "I like the first two." He got the attention of the owner and pointed the three pets out.

The owned looked at him like he was stupid. "There is no way I am touching that snake."

Amber was the one who answer him. "But I can buy the snake?"

"Sure. I'm still not touching it."

Amber shrugged and strode over, dropping her hand and arm into the cage to which both shopkeeper and Draco's mouths fell open as the snake slid up her arm and wrapped around her shoulders. "Draco, be a dear and get toys and food and such." The owl had moved to perch on top of Draco's shoulder now and he just nodded.

Ten minutes later, her kneazle, which Draco was calling a cat, was in a pet carrier. The owl was in a cage and Draco was carrying both. The snake was still wrapped around her shoulders. It was 6:50 and they headed back into the bank and she just ignored the goblins and simply walked back to the office.

Draco swallowed hard and followed her. Well she was brave, he'd give her that.

"Hello, my name is Amelia Bones." A woman greeted them as soon as they entered.

"Amber Potter and Draco Malfoy. Someone imprisoned Sirius Black falsely."

"And what makes you say that?"

It was sharptooth who spoke. "For one he went through magical means and did the Godfather oath which means he wouldn't be able to do anything to hurt her and he went through blood adoption which means the same."

Amelia gasped slightly. "We need to fix this."

"Yes. You do. I expect my godfather released and fully pardoned and compensated no later than noon tomorrow. Realize that I am good friends with the Malfoy family and both the Malfoy family and houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin will bring their full weight to bear upon the Ministry if that does not happen."

Amelia just nodded and apparated away.

Amber smiled brightly at the goblins and plopped into a seat, waving Draco into another who took it nervously.

"So…my ladyship papers?" The goblins both started laughing uproariously. She knew how to play these people like a fiddle!

* * *

Amber and Draco fell through the fireplace, him dragging her to the floor with him as he fell. She huffed and got back up. "Never take a lady down with you!"

"Yes ma'am."

A musical laugh filtered into the air around them and Amber looked up to meet the eyes of a woman who had to be his mother.

"Narcissa Malfoy, dear. Draco, I like her."

Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly and got to his feet. "Are Blaise and Luna here?"

"In the lounge, dear." Narcissa turned from her son and, with a quick order to an elf to bring her things to a bedroom, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began walking her to the lounge leaving Draco with no choice other than to follow.

Amber looked at the three people that were in the lounge as they entered. One was Draco's father again whom he had told he was named Lucius. There was a boy and girl whom she assumed to be this Blaise and Luna. They both stood as they entered and Amber went directly to Blaise, offering her hand knuckles up.

"Amber Potter Black Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin."

From behind her, Draco laughed and Narcissa and Lucius both smirked. Blaise bowed slightly in respect and grazed her knuckles with a kiss. Then she went and greeted Luna, kissing both cheeks. Draco had run her through proper pureblood introductions.

"We should all get to know each other a little better," Blaise said as soon as the two adults left the room. "I'll start. My name is Blaise Adrian Zabini. I'm eleven and Italian in blood. I will be a Slytherin at Hogwarts and look forward to seeing this engagement through to the end to see how it all ends up."

Luna stood. "My name is Luna Selene Lovegood. I live near the Weasleys. My father is never home as he is always looking for creatures that don't exist. The Weasley children call me Loony Lovegood because I make them believe that I believe in the creatures too. I'm ten years old and I'm excited to be going to Hogwarts a year sooner. I want to be in whatever house you three end up in."

Draco smiled at her as she sat down. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, eleven years old, future Slytherin. My name means Dragon and my family is originally descended through the Blacks. Sirius would be my mother's cousin."

Amber stood, the last to speak. "My name is Amber Juniper Rose Potter. Today I found out I was related to and took Ladyship of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I found out I own the school we will be soon attending. I was raised by my muggle relatives and I absolutely hate my uncle. My aunt isn't bad when she's not near him. I am extremely interested in potions and the Dark Arts."

The four looked appraisingly at each other as Lucius and Narcissa stepped into the lounge once more. "I see four future Slytherins. Two of you have shopped and two have not. This means another trip to the alley is in order. I'm not even going to ask why a snake, owl, AND cat and assume it was Amber who did it. I also assume she can get her snake off of my waist because it's very weird" Lucius stared at her. "Also, Luna and Blaise will also be staying here for the forseeable future."

"No problem Mr. Malfoy. _What is your name, beautiful one?"_

"_Azura."_

"_Then Azura, can you please remove yourself from my…mate's father?"_

"_Yes mistress." _Azura slid immediately down and over to the four children and she curled up on Luna's lap who was nearest the fire.

"Better, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You're a parselmouth?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Of course you are." Lucius started mumbled to himself while his wife and the four kids all just started laughing.

Narcissa finally called another house elf when she calmed down. "Dobby, show the other three to their rooms. They are by Draco." The house elf nodded and the four kids stood up and Narcissa kissed the cheek of each one. "Breakfast is at seven, we will leave for the Alley at nine."

The four kids all nodded and followed the elf upstairs and said their goodnights to each other.

* * *

As Amber laid down for the night, she smiled to herself. She would never be beaten by her uncle again. It was a lot better than any dream she had ever had. Azura was under the blankets on one side of her, stealing her body heat. On the other side was her cat, whom she had name Starlight and sitting perched on the headboard was Hedwig the owl.

* * *

AN: One chapter down, hoping to get another one out soon. However, my internet will be turned off in the near future and I'm not quite sure how long it will take for me to get it back on. Please don't give up hope, I will be working on it as quickly as possible!


	2. The Slytherin Princess

Disclaimer: I realize this story is apparently significantly less popular than my other three, but I like it so I shall post a new chapter today.

AN: I'm kind of curious why people seem to like this one less. Is it the girl Harry then?

* * *

Amber quietly dressed in running shorts and a tank top as well as tennis shoes before slipping from her bedroom at Malfoy Manor and crossing the hall, silently slipping into Luna's bedroom. She had just met the girl yesterday but felt as if she had been friends with her together; like there was no tension or awkwardness between any of them. She didn't understand that, but she was perfectly capable of ignoring things that did not seem to matter to her and this was one of those things.

She smiled as her eyes feel upon the quite pretty blonde that lay across the bed. Luna lay across the foot of the bed on top of the blankets. It would have seemed odd if it was anyone else but something about it being Luna made it look so natural and perfect. She shook her head slightly to clear it—it almost sounded like she was inclined to females for a moment, but that couldn't be right, could it? Of course not; that was ridiculous.

Amber crossed the bedroom and knelt beside the bed at Luna's head. "Luna? Hey, wake up."

Luna yawned, stretching as though she were a cat. "Mmm, good morning Amber, what's up?"

"I was going to go for a run. Wanted to see if you'd like to join me…" Amber bit her lip, Luna was unlikely to want to get up at five in the morning just to go for a run but she had thought that she would ask. It might be more fun to run with someone—although she realized they'd likely have to run slower than she usually liked to, but she was willing to do that for Luna.

"Sure! But…I don't have anything to wear for running."

Amber smiled happily, handing Luna clothes she had brought from her own recently added to closet. "I brought you something in case you said yes."

Luna quickly got up and got dressed in the clothes she had brought and slipped a hair tie off her wrist, tying her hair up in a high ponytail just as Amber had her own styled.

Then both girls shared a smile before heading downstairs and sneaking outside where they walked a few yards and then began stretches. Amber noticed Luna seemed oddly able to keep up and even more or less experienced with stretching.

"Luna? Do you usually run in the mornings?"

"Oh yes. It feels…like a rush."

"An endorphin rush; like when you are in danger of something like falling and at the last minute you save yourself."

Luna nodded just as the girls both began running, pushing themselves quite hard.

* * *

A little over an hour later, both girls reentered the Manor, covered in sweat and clearly tired from their work out but grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. No one else was downstairs and they giggled together before jogging up the stairs and heading into Amber's room together.

Luna went into Amber's en-suite bathroom first to take a shower while Amber perused her closet for something each of them could wear for the day. She smiled slightly as she toweled her face and hands before entering the walk-in room that wasn't even half filled with all the things she bought.

Twenty minutes later, she was back in the bedroom area with two piles of clothing sitting on her bed beside her.

For Luna she had picked an outfit that she thought would go well with the girl's blond hair: white pants and a white cami with a blue dragon-hide jacket that muggles would think was leather.

Her own outfit was similar: black pants and a black cami with a dark green dragon-hide jacket.

She grinned. She could honestly say her favorite color was green. She looked up as the bathroom door opened and Luna came out wrapped in a towel, her hair still wet.

Amber rose and walked to her, using her hand to do something that she had been doing for years and thought nothing of—drying her hair. Luna's answering smile was her thank you and she nodded, mentioning which outfit was Luna's before entering the bathroom and taking a quick shower of her own.

She dried her own hair and body before leaving the bathroom as well as taking a few moments to apply the eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss she was so used to using after years of using it to hide the lack of sleep from her teachers. She also spread her usual layer of concealer on to hide the bruises that decorated her body and always showed after a shower, no matter how relaxing that show may be.

She left the bathroom, foregoing the towel and just walked out, getting dressed even as Luna stared at her in shock.

When she was dressed she grinned and walked over to her closet again, quickly getting a blue cloak for Luna and a green one for her that would match their outfits and holding the door open to her bedroom.

"After you, milady."

Luna giggled but left the room first, waiting in the hall until Amber closed the door and then they both headed down the staircase again, using Amber's talent for memorization and direction to find the diningroom.

It quickly became apparent that neither of the boys or Lucius was up yet. However, Narcissa was and she smiled at both girls.

"Good morning Amber, Luna."

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," both girls chimed together as though they were one person with two slightly differently pitched voices.

"I'm afraid none of our men are up. However, I think we should awaken them."

Amber smirked evilly. "I want to wake Mr. Malfoy."

"Call him Lucius and alright, you may. Though I should warn you he's not much for the first few minutes after waking up."

"Won't be a problem." With that one statement, Amber bolted up the stairs quite fast considering she'd run for an hour just half an hour before.

* * *

She entered the Malfoy parents' suite and smiled, her smile predicting all sorts of mean things she could do.

She chose the simple route. She walked over and started poking him, quite insistently, in the cheek. He swatted at her hand, which she dodged, then continued to poke him.

Lucius opened one eye and glared at her balefully, grabbing her small hand in his much larger one. "Would you cut it out?" It was clear that he was trying to sound intimidating but she just giggled.

"Get up!"

"I—wait in the hall!"

She smiled innocently then obediently did as commanded, leaning against the wall. Ten minutes later, Lucius exited. He was now dressed and looked much more put together. He turned to her and stared at her.

"Why are you such a brat?"

"Why are you so lazy?"

"I am **not **lazy!"

"I call it as I see it."

He stared at her and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking down the hall and down the stairs like there was nothing unusual about this even as she kicked her legs and squealed, demanding to be put down quite loudly.

He entered the diningroom to find his wife, son, Blaise and Luna all staring at them. They all looked incredibly shocked.

"Lucius, honey, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about, Cissy?"

"Um…Amber."

"What? Amber?" He swung around exaggeratedly, looking behind him and then looked side to side. "Where is she this morning anyway?"

Narcissa covered a smile with her hand but her eyes, dancing with mirth, gave her away.

Amber giggled and had, by now, quit kicking. "Okay okay I give! I give Uncle Lucius!"

Lucius' eyes widened for only a minute before he let her down some, catching her with his previously free hand under her knees before he placed her in the empty chair directly to his left so she was in between him and Draco. "Brat."

She smiled, never having realized what he said even though the other three head and were surprised but not unhappy about it.

Lucius rolled his eyes at them all and began eating. Everyone else did too after a minute except for Amber. Lucius paused in his own eating and immediately loaded her plate with a one word order of, "eat."

She nodded obediently, beginning to eat. Unconsciously, she slipped her hand over and into Draco's hand who just took it in stride, squeezing her hand as he, too, continued eating his breakfast.

A few minutes into breakfast, a Gringotts eagle owl delivered mail. It dropped directly onto Amber's lap who opened it without bothering to see who it was from. Lucius recognized the seal and watched the little girl curiously.

Narcissa looked up just in time to see the emerald eyes light up in absolutely freezing flames. She looked at her husband who just looked mildly curious.

That curiosity ended rather abruptly when her magic lashed out in anger, shattering every window in the house. The other three kids all backed away and Narcissa took them from the room, letting Lucius handle the situation alone. She was slightly afraid of the magic while he wasn't.

"Child…"

She showed no response.

"Amber." Lucius' voice was stern, demanding a response which he got as her eyes immediately found the floor.

"Yes Uncle Lucius."

"What has you so angry?"

She shoved the missive into his hands as her response. He raised an eyebrow at her apparent attitude but read the missive anyway. His eyes were widened with his own anger at the end of it.

"Those…plebians….think they can steal from the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter?!"

Amber nodded shortly. "It's Dumbledore."

Lucius only scowled in response. "We will deal with this while we are in the alley today. Get your cloak while I fix the windows."

"The win—" Amber glanced around and her face went scarlet. "I'm sorry."

"Shh it's alright child." He reached forward to brush her hair away from her face and his gaze hardened as she flinched away from him. That would bear some looking into.

* * *

Several hours later, Blaise and Luna were upstairs putting their newly bought things away. Amber was helping Luna. Draco approached his father.

"Father?" Lucius looked at his son.

"Yes, my son?"

"Will you introduce Severus to Amber?"

Lucius raised one eyebrow elegantly. "Why?"

"She's really, really interested in potions. She bought some darker books from Diagon Alley."

"She's reading Dark Arts books?"

"I don't know. I suspect so; I mean she did buy them."

Lucius nodded. "I will invite Severus over for breakfast tomorrow, Draco. Don't warn her."

Draco nodded respectfully before leaving the room. As the door shut, Narcissa turned to her husband.

"Why don't you want her warned?"

"She's much more…endearing when her guard is down. And, besides, shock and awe affect my dear. Severus expects her to look like a female version of James Potter. But that little girl…appearance wise she is an exact replica of Lily Evans. She is also a true snake. She'll be a perfect Slytherin, Cissy; the Slytherin Princess."

* * *

AN: And that is Chapter 2. I actually originally intended to continue past that conversation about Sev, but that last line was way too good a stopping point to pass up.


	3. Does He Always Act Like A Peacock?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's very unfortunate.

AN: Chapter 3. Has anyone been looking forward to this? I have plans through chapter six and I'm working on planning chapter 7. I know what I want to happen somewhere around 10 or 11 though XD Anyways, for those who think the dynamics are weird…of course they are. You have an abused child, a neglected Luna, a nice Draco and well no one really knows all that much about Blaise Zabini; plus a fatherly Lucius. What a mix. In any event, this is how I want them.

* * *

Amber was outside running again. Luna had gone in half an hour ago but Amber had only pushed herself harder—this was the way she chose to ignore what the Dursleys did to her. Then there was a small part that felt she deserved what had happened.

As she went to run around the house for a sixth time, Amber ran into something hard and stumbled backwards. Rough hands closed on her upper arms and she found herself looking into cold black eyes that held a very deep depth. He wore all black and his black hair had a slightly greasy look to it.

"Good morning, miss…?"

She raised an eyebrow at the clearly leading question and smirked. "You're at Malfoy Manor, sir. Go ask the head of house if you'd like to interrogate residents of the Manor." With that she turned and continued her run, pushing herself harder.

The man continued watching her for a few moments longer before turning and heading inside the Manor, being led by a house elf to the lounge that overlooked the area in which gave a view of the majority of the area in which the girl was running.

"Who is that, Lucius?"

"She did not tell you?"

"No; she was rude and disrespectful."

Lucius finally turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Was there some reason for her to respect you?"

"I'm Severus Snape. Of course there is. Don't be obtuse."

Lucius smirked. "You won't get instant respect from this one, Severus."

"Who **is **she?"

"Amber Juniper Rose Potter."

"Why is Potter here?"

"Well, you're going to be tutoring her in Potions. She's very interested."

"You want me to tutor Potter?"

Lucius glanced outside at the still running girl. "Yes. But first go to breakfast. I'm going to go retrieve a certain runner."

Severus smirked, assuming Lucius was going to yell at her, and headed for the breakfast room while Lucius went outside.

* * *

He walked into the breakfast room only to come face to face with three more children and an innocently smiling Narcissa. Anytime Narcissa smiled innocently was a time to worry in his opinion.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"You met Amber."

"What on earth would make you think that?"

"You look more irritated than normal."

Severus glared at her and said nothing.

* * *

Lucius, meanwhile, had headed outside and stood waiting in one place for Amber to come running back by.

When she did, he grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her waist to try to stop her more gently than he would have been able to had he grabbed her. When she looked up he noticed she was absolutely covered in sweat and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Amber, you have to stop running. You'll make yourself sick. What's wrong?"

Amber just stared at him for a moment and then her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed, falling quickly to the ground right up until he lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her inside.

"Narcissa!"

Narcissa hurried out of the breakfast room and her eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"She ran too much I think. She collapsed."

Narcissa gestured for the stairs and Lucius nodded, carrying her up the stairs. It wasn't hard considering she was much lighter than she should have been.

Amber woke up shortly after Lucius got up the stairs and looked up at him with a smile that made it perfectly clear she still wasn't fully awake or aware of her surroundings.

At another time, Lucius may have chastised her for being unaware, but today he just realized it was a spark of innocence that he didn't believe Amber to have.

"Hi daddy." Her words, mumbled though they were, shocked him and then she fell back to sleep immediately.

Lucius sighed and went into her bedroom, laying her onto the bed. She likely just needed a few hours rest. Unfortunately for his train of thought, Amber woke back up the moment he laid her on the bed.

"Luc?"

"Yes…you passed out, Amber. You pushed yourself too hard while running. You need to be more careful, young lady." His voice held a slightly stern note as he chastised her and she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Pepper up?"

Lucius sighed but nodded, calling a house elf for one. He should have known. When the elf brought it back, he held it out to her.

Amber brightened and grabbed it, swallowing with a practiced ease that made him suspicious of how many times already in the last two days she had taken potions.

She was out of bed immediately and headed for the stairs until he grabbed her around the waist.

"Where you going?"

She gave him a look that quite clearly questioned her intelligence. "Breakfast. Don't be stupid."

"And don't you be disrespectful."

Her eyes diverted to the floor. "Yes sir."

Lucius sighed. 'Damn Dursleys.' He sighed and tossed her over his shoulder. He smiled when she giggled slightly and then carried her downstairs and into the breakfast room where everyone had been waiting.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Luc! Let me down!"

Lucius spun around. "Hmm, I thought I'd heard Amber. I must be mistaken." He sat down carefully in his chair, moving his arms so she would fall gently into his lap and feigned surprise when she did.

"Amber! Where did you come from?"

Amber rolled her eyes and tried to get up but his arm barricaded her. "Luc, may I pretty please get up and move into my chair right there so that everyone may eat whilst they are still hungry?"

Lucius smirked at Severus slack-jawed expression and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, my dear." He moved his arm and nudged her gently. She took her place to his left and on Draco's right and then poked Draco in the ribs.

Draco yelped and glared at her. "Was that really necessary?!"

She stole a piece of bacon from his plate and then nodded seriously. "Yes it was." Then she turned to Severus. "So I'm pretty sure Lucy over there," She smirked when he glared at her, "told you exactly who I am…or at least the original last name, so who in the hell might you be?"

"How disrespectful."

Amber raised an eyebrow and glanced at Draco, "what reason could I possibly have to respect you?"

"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I will be teaching you potions from your first year at least until your fifth." Severus looked proud and clearly looked like he felt he should be congratulated.

Amber finished her bite of scrambled egg, bacon and toast and looked at Lucius. "Does he always act like a peacock?"

Her question was so innocently put that everyone at the table, aside from Severus Snape, started laughing.

Severus Snape just glared at her. "Listen you little brat—"

"Severus." Lucius' voice held danger as he reached out and rested a hand on Amber's arm. He gave her a fond look while she glared at the Potions Master.

"No you listen you black bat buffoon. You want my respect then **earn **the damn respect. I don't go giving it out willy nilly. I'm not some weak-minded bint you can scare into showing either fear or respect. So if you want it then you damn well better earn it."

She glared at him once more and left the room. Narcissa's face found her hands and Lucius sighed. "Did you have to, Severus?"

"What the hell is her problem?"

Draco looked at his godfather a moment before speaking in a measured and barely controlled voice, "her problem is that you are a bully that needs to realize his shit stinks too."

With that the other three kids also got up, every single one leaving the room with a scathing look at the black-haired man.

Severus stared agape after them until Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You will be tutoring her in Potions. Likely, she will be in the lab you usually use while you are here. She's been working on something in there for the last two days. I'm going to go talk to her and then you can come back another time to begin. Next Monday sounds like a perfect plan. Narcissa can show you out."

Then Lucius left as well leaving Severus with only Narcissa who looked more than a little dangerous in her anger at the particular moment.

"Severus Tobias Snape. That girl in there is like a daughter to me and one day she will be. You will be sweet to her or so help me Merlin you will never enter this Manor again. Do you understand me?!" Her eyes flashed which was much scarier than their usual emotionless gray.

He nodded quickly and five minutes later had gone outside and apparated away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius had found the three kids congregated outside of the Potions workroom. He looked at them curiously, "is she in there?"

"We think so?"

"What do you mean you think?"

Draco answered first. "Well, her magic warded and locked the room. We can't get in and she won't answer the door when we knock."

"Go outside, children. Amber will join you shortly."

The other three nodded and headed outside while Lucius got to work dismantling the wards she had managed to put into place. It took him a full twenty minutes before he finally was able to open the door and enter the room.

Unlike what he had assumed, he did not see her anywhere. When he looked more carefully around the room, he found her curled up until a table in the corner of the room. He sighed and headed across the room to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Amber?"

"He's just like my uncle."

"He will never touch you." Lucius didn't know exactly what had gone on in her ex-home but now he knew he had to find out.

Amber was shaking and he reached forward slowly, not really knowing how she would react. He was slightly more than shocked when she threw herself forward and into his arms, curling into a ball against him as she cried.

He just rocked them both back and forth, calming her down slowly. When she was calmer, he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Amber, I need you to tell me what happened there."

"I don't want to."

"I realize that. I do. However, I need you to tell me."

"They…hurt me."

Lucius tensed, thinking of all the ways one could hurt a very small, female child.

"How, sweetheart, how?"

Amber shakily began the story of her abuse. She spoke all the things he had wanted to know and everything he hadn't wanted to be true. When she finally stopped, he held her tighter.

"What do you want me to do about this?" He did want her opinion before he went and committed murder on her relatives.

She looked up and in that moment her eyes shown with angry fire. "I want to kill them."

Lucius almost smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

After Lucius had sent her outside, Amber took a detour to the library, picking up many different books on curses—the more painful ones.

She brought those books to her bedroom and hid them beneath her bed, then headed outside to join the other three where they were pushing each other into the pool.

"Hey guys."

They each gave her a smile and coursed together, "Hey Amber."

Draco came up to her and drug her over to them and then jumped into the water, dragging her with him.

The Dursleys had made her heartless but her new family was slowly giving her that back.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't want to hear "Abused children don't respond like that" because I was abused growing up. The judge said it was one of the worst cases he had ever seen and I would have responded exactly like that to having a family who tries that hard to show they cared. Chapter 4 will be finished and posted tomorrow as it is currently halfway done.


	4. My Precious Daughter

Disclaimer: Me no own it.

AN: So, I just had another idea for later on. Unfortunately, it can't occur until Hogwarts. It's a very sad thing. Very very sad. Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

Amber had gotten up much earlier than usual and completed her run. She had now been at the Malfoys for a week and was just finishing a potion in the lab.

She had no idea what she was actually making—apparently there was no name. There had been the recipe written down and left on one of the tables, but it had no name.

She had, of course, brewed it anyways. She figured she would be able to find out what it was when it was finished.

"Valerian roots, diced." Her words were mumbled as she completed the directions and added them to the potion. Apparently, this would speed up the process as opposed to chopping them. Usually, whatever the potion was would take a month to make. This would take the week she had been brewing it for. It would be finished that afternoon. It just had to sit.

She took it off the burner and sat it on a counter, exited the lab and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Amber smiled as she entered the breakfast room and sat in between Draco and Lucius as was normal. She dished breakfast onto her plate and then began eating. Unlike Draco and Blaise who were bolting their breakfast down as fast as humanly possible, Luna and Amber were both eating with all the grace expected of a pureblooded Lady of the family.

Narcissa smiled at them both because she knew that they had been reading up on exactly that. Luna because she wanted to prove she could be more than what her father was and Amber because she wanted Lucius' approval. A quick glance at her husband told her that Amber was getting both approval and pride.

"We're going shopping today!" The boys both groaned and received a raised eyebrow from Narcissa. "I didn't say you two were coming with us. You will be spending the day with Lucius. The girls and I are going shopping together."

The boys relaxed right until Lucius spoke, "We are also going shopping." Then they groaned again to the amusement of both adults and the girls.

Amber, of course, was the one who spoke while simultaneously poking Draco in the ribs. "Scared of a few pieces of clothing, Dragon?"

"I'm not scared and don't poke me!"

Amber gave him a sweet smile. "Well, we are going shopping for the Christmas ball, silly. So you and Blaise can pick something pretty out for us to wear. I like silver."

Luna grinned. "I like white gold."

Blaise nodded seriously and, thanks to an elf, was writing down both preferences on parchment a minute later as well as a list of other things he wouldn't show either girl.

Draco stared at his best friend. "Seriously, Blaise?"

Blaise cocked an eyebrow at him. "We may be betrothed to them, Draco, but that doesn't mean we do not have to try to keep them happy."

"Listen to the wise Italian, Draco." Amber smirked in his direction before blowing a teasing kiss in Blaise's direction. Then she got up and glided to the doors, swiftly followed by Luna. However, the moment they were out of sight, everyone in the breakfast room could hear them run up the stairs, giggling.

* * *

Amber had lost sight of both Luna and Narcissa but, instead of being worried, she just shrugged it off and continued looking at the ball gown colors at the counter. Hers was going to be custom made because she hadn't found anything she had liked when looking at the already made things.

Plus, before they disappeared, Narcissa had said Malfoys deserved only the best.

Therefore, she was looking through the giant book that held colors, material choices and so many other things. A man was waiting for her to pick out possibly choices.

"Alright, my hair is red. Unfortunately, this means I can't do red as it will clash and green will make me look like a Christmas ornament. This leaves gold, silver, blue, white, and purple. Purple is likely was Luna will choose or else other girls. Gold is out because my jewelry will be silver. Silver, blue, or white are our choices."

"You could do all three, miss."

Amber looked at him curiously and nodded, "explain how it would work."

"Well, for example: you could do a blue base. It could have white edging and seam work with silver designs."

Amber looked thoughtful. "Ditch the white and we got our colors. Now, I want the dress in either satin or silk or a combination. I definitely want ball gown style and I want it as edgy as possible while still appropriate for a Lady."

The man nodded, writing everything she said down.

"I also want to custom order a dress for a New Years Ball as well as several others as I imagine we will be invited to several more parties for the yuletide season."

They continued throwing ideas at each other and writing down kept ideas for the next hour before Amber finally nodded.

"My mother, Narcissa—you saw her earlier—she will be the one that will either pick them up or send someone to retrieve them. We need them ready by December at the latest and can pay any extra amounts necessary to have that done."

The man nodded again, writing down some more things. He finally gave her a price and tried to hide his shock as she simply handed over the credit card like she was simply buying a carton of milk.

After that was over, she went in search of Narcissa and Luna. She found them upstairs, doing the same thing she had been but with a woman this time. Lucky for her, she appeared just as they were finishing up.

"Done already Amber?"

"Oh yes. He was very helpful; made a great sounding board."

Narcissa nodded. "Well the rest of our shopping is in the hired car, so let us leave now."

All three exited the store and stepped one by one into the beautiful limo that waited for them.

"Shopping—a great way to relax."

* * *

Draco and Blaise had been in the jewelry store for over an hour. Blaise had long since found several sets and pieces of jewelry that they were getting Luna but Draco kept vetoing everything they found for Amber. He had agreed to one piece and even that one he kept thinking wasn't the best.

Blaise and Lucius were both getting annoyed with him when the man behind the counter finally handed the boy a book. They looked on curiously for the next twenty minutes before Draco smiled, closed the book and headed to them, handing Blaise the bags filled with different Jewelry boxes for Luna.

"Where's Amber's?"

"Being custom made."

Draco spoke with such a pleased air that the other two tried very hard not laugh at him.

They then headed to a shop where they tried on several tuxedos and got the necessary matching pieces in every color available since they did not know what colors the girls would choose for their dresses.

"I think, Draco, we were just subtly forced to do more shopping simply because we complained."

"Blaise, I think you're right. Damn Slytherins."

"They're not Slytherins yet."

"Maybe not but they will be. Mark my words."

"We will be too."

Draco looked pained as he admitted, "I think they're better Slytherins than us."

Lucius heard the last sentence then smirked. "I know they are. Amber is the Slytherin Princess."

Draco and Blaise both groaned in defeat.

"Shopping—a world of hell."

* * *

Severus had flooed into the manor to find it empty. He shrugged. That didn't really matter as he was simply there to retrieve a recipe he had accidentally left in the lab.

He wouldn't have been in such a hurry but Lucius had said the Potter girl used the lab and was in there all the time. He was fairly certain Lucius would blame him somehow if that brat blew herself up. He sighed. Two more weeks and he was stuck with her until Christmas at least.

Oh well, it wasn't bloody likely that she'd be a Slytherin. She would, of course, be the typical bloody Gryffindor. He smirked. At least he would have a reason to take as many points and give as many detentions as possible.

He went up to the lab and frowned when he realized it was locked. After several complex—which clearly meant Lucius must have locked her out—unlocking charms, he finally managed to get into the lab.

He went to where he had left the recipe and frowned. Where the hell was it? He looked around the room and finally came to rest on his recipe that sat next to a cauldron. She didn't? Oh Lucius would kill him if she'd gotten hurt. Maybe he could convince the man to punish the brat instead.

He walked up to the cauldron and peered into it. Well that can't be right. It was a perfect batch! Lucius must have brewed it. Maybe even Narcissa. He shrugged and grabbed the recipe and looked down at it just in time to see a few directions had been adjusted; must have been Lucius then.

He left the room and locked it again, to keep that brat out, and headed back to the floo just in time to see Draco, Blaise and Lucius exit the fireplace.

"Lucius, were you in the potions lab?"

Lucius frowned and shook his head. It was Draco who spoke, "No, but Amber was."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did she melt something? I told her not to take books in there. She gets way to into the potions and she dumped shrinking solution on one."

Draco smirked. Clearly his father didn't know she had done that on purpose to test it.

"No, there's a potion brewed perfectly in there."

Lucius shrugged. "Amber's been working on one for a week."

Severus ogled him and Lucius looked at him in confusion while Draco and Blaise both smirked.

"That Potter brat?"

"She's not a brat but yes she's been brewing."

"You let her brew this without supervision?"

Lucius shrugged. "For one, I don't even know what she was brewing. I asked and she didn't know either. For two, she had the house elves at her beck and call."

Severus shoved the paper towards him. "She changed my recipe!"

Lucius looked at the parchment and smirked. "I see that. Perfectly brewed you say? And what potion was it?"

"Veritaserum."

"My daughter brewed a mastery potion before her first year?" Lucius sounded so proud that Severus gaped at the man.

"She's not your daughter."

"As good as."

They heard the rush of the floo behind them and they all turned to see Amber step out, using her hand to unshrink a very large amount of bags she had pulled from her pocket.

"Dobby! Cala!"

Two elves popped into the room next to her where she still faced away from the group of people looking at her.

"Yes Amber?"

"Please put away my things in my room and send four more elves to do the same for both Luna and Mum. They'll be following shortly."

The elves nodded and disappeared with the bags. Amber turned and saw the four males staring at her.

"Uh, hi. Did I interrupt something?"

"YOU changed my recipe!"

Amber raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello Peacock," she began as the other three snickered behind their hands. "I fixed it. It will work much better and is now much more potent."

"YOU CHANGED IT!"

Amber glanced at Lucius who was gripping his wand in case Severus lost control or began to scare her.

"Yes I did. And I'm not sorry for it."

Severus growled and advanced towards her only to be stopped when Lucius stepped in front of her. "Touch my daughter, Severus Snape, and you will not only see the end of our friendship but also the end of your life."

Severus looked at his wand; the end glowed killing curse green. He knew the man was not bluffing and backed away from the girl.

"I'll tutor you, but the minute you fail to brew a perfect potion, you will be stuck only to those lessons you receive in the potions classroom at Hogwarts."

Amber shrugged. "Okay." Then she smiled at Lucius. "Wait until you see mum at Christmas. It will blow your mind."

Then she left the room, headed outside. No one seemed willing to question when she had begun calling Narcissa mum and why she avoided addressing Lucius with any form of address at all.

The four males shared a look and then Lucius looked at Severus. "So when do her lessons begin?"

"Tomorrow directly after breakfast ends will be the first one. Tell her to actually bring her brain for once."

Lucius scowled at the man who disappeared through the floo before he could say anything.

* * *

Amber was outside running again. The overgrown bat irritated her but Lucius seemed to want them to get along so she was trying.

She'd had an elf change her into her running outfit through magical means and was now trying to run off her irritation at that bat.

She had already run several laps at full speed. She was a little sweaty, but not exactly exhausted yet. Or possibly she was pushing herself too much again and refusing to admit that.

Maybe if she turned him into an actual bat he would leave her alone. Damn Overgrown Bat. She immediately pushed herself faster and harder; the running wasn't working to at least hide her irritation.

Ten minutes later, she collapsed. Out of breath, out of energy, dehydrated, and with every muscle in her body either screaming or acting like her bones were removed, she rolled herself onto her back.

One thought stuck in her mind now. Lucius was going to kill her for pushing herself so much again. She sighed and watched the clouds in the sky.

It was quite peaceful until, "Amber Juniper Rose! What were you thinking?!"

"Turning the overgrown bat into a bat was a good idea." Her eyes were closed and she mumbled her words but they were very clearly heard by Lucius who smirked over the mental image that brought to him.

"I'm not saying no to that plan but you can't push yourself like this! It isn't healthy!"

"It was that or curse him."

Lucius laughed this time. "Well, please just curse him next time."

"Mkay daddy." Amber fell asleep with her final words and he rolled his eyes. Why did she only call him that when she was either half asleep or already asleep? She called Narcissa mum! Oh of all the unfairness.

"My daughter won't even knowingly call me daddy. Just in her sleep."

He sighed and picked her up, cradling her and carried her to bed. She'd had a long day after all, she deserved some rest and going to bed early never hurt anyone.

When he laid her on her bed and covered her with a sheet, he kissed her forehead before extinguishing the lights. "Goodnight, my precious daughter."

* * *

AN: I hate when I feel like my chapters are lacking something. It's very annoying. Anyways, I'm looking to read fanfictions that have either a well-written Slytherin Harry as a boy or those that have him as a girl. Please review with the title and author or pm me if you know any. Thank you!


	5. An Unregrettable Death

AN: I'm actually slightly hurt that none of my reviewers or readers have recommended a story to me. Especially one reviewed that goes by the name **AmazinglyAwesome** because I am reading books in their list of favorites. I haven't reviewed it yet, but nor have I finished it. 24 chapters of yummy writing. I'm on Chapter 7. It's called A Chance Encounter.

Warning: Torture and blood in this chapter.

Disclaimer: My disappointments in my reviewers aside, you all have another chapter from me now. Although likely I have some irritated readers since I haven't updated If Fate Allows, Umbra Mortis, or Slytherin By Nature. Sorry guys! When inspiration hits!

* * *

Amber had been out running already and had already scarfed her breakfast down. Now she was sitting in the middle of her closet, looking at various articles of clothing.

She heard a knock on her door that she didn't answer, but heard the door open anyways.

"Amber?"

It was Lucius. She waved her wand to open the door to her closet and he took that as an invitation and entered, sitting next to her.

"We don't have to do this, you know."

"I want to." Her voice was cold as ice.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"Where whatever you like."

"But the blood?"

"The elves can get out blood, dear."

She nodded and he left, closing the closet door to allow her to get dressed. She sighed and stood, making her way to one side of her closet. She quickly chose white pants, green ballet flats, a green peasant blouse and a silver sash to tie around her waist.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her matching green cloak and descended the stairs to the front hall. She gave Narcissa a smile, grabbed Lucius' hand and with a pop, they were gone.

When the odd sucking feeling stopped, she glanced up, directly at Number Four.

* * *

**BEGIN TORTURE AND BLOOD**

* * *

Amber swallowed any feelings she may have had about the issue and released Lucius, striding to the door with all the arrogance usually only found in a pureblood witch. He smiled with pride.

She used her magic to slam open the door. All those texts she had taken to her room and studies were about to come into play.

Vernon Dursley was the first person to open his mouth, "Why are you here you ungrateful _freak_ you were supposed to stay gone!"

"Silence." She flicked her wand and silenced him, eyes flashing dangerously as her hair and, in fact, entire being except for her eyes seemed to darken as her cloak moved around in a wind that wasn't there. She looked like an avenging angel.

She smirked as Vernon backed up, suddenly very afraid of his niece. She removed the silencing charm. "Clavis veni," (Nails come away).

She grinned as he screamed in pain over every nail being ripped from his skin before he followed with a spell that would slowly melt his organs, but left just enough intact to keep him alive.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Why did you hurt me?! Why did you abuse me?! I was and am a child. I never hurt you. But now…now I am. Now is revenge." She sent a slow acting blood boiler curse at him before going off to find her aunt.

Lucius had already gone in search of her hippo of a cousin. He had told her he would have a little fun then obliviate the beast of her ever having been there or lived her.

She found her aunt cowering in the kitchen behind the table and laughed, her laugh sounding cold and crazed.

"Miss me Aunty?"

"Amber! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing to you. Just your husband. Your son will be obliviated of any knowledge of me and you will be obliviated with a tweak. Should anyone else question you or read your mind, you will appear to have had your mind wiped. But you will actually remember every detail of my existence."

With that she turned back around and returned to her uncle. She cast more curses on him, getting more blood on herself as she went, but he was still kept barely alive and fully aware by her magic.

Lucius finally came back downstairs and did the job with her Aunt before he rested a hand on her shoulder. "It is time for us to go, princess."

She smiled, her entire face screaming danger, and made a slashing motion, cutting Vernon's head from his body. She didn't react or flinch in anyway when blood spurted and she was covered the rest of the way from head to toe with the hot, dripping red liquid.

"Yes daddy."

* * *

**END OF TORTURE BUT NOT OF BLOOD**

* * *

Lucius took her hand and then apparated them back to the manor. Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and Luna all immediately came out of the lounge to greet them.

"What happened?!"

Amber's voice was cool even as she cast a spell over herself so the blood wouldn't get on anything she touched. "Vernon Dursley is dead."

Her eyes were dead as she walked from the room, headed up the stairs toward her bedroom.

She entered her room and went immediately into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and calling an elf to take them and remove the blood.

She stared in the mirror once the elf was gone. Even after taking her clothes on, she was still covered in blood and her hair was matted with it.

She sighed and climbed into the shower, turning the water on before sitting on the floor of the shower and letting the blood run off her, turning the water bright red at first and then turning it pink. It was still in her hair however; it would take soap to get that out.

When she finally stood, she was shaking. Why couldn't she regret what she had done?

She robotically washed her hair out and when her hands started to shake too much she called an elf for a calming draught which she took before continuing to wash the blood from her person.

It took over an hour but finally the blood was completely gone and she stepped from the shower, grabbing her wand and shooting a sanitation spell at her shower before casting a drying charm on herself and her hair.

* * *

**END OF MENTIONS OF BLOOD**

* * *

She called another house elf to her and sent it to get her an outfit which she quickly put on when it came back, handed it to her and then left again.

When she was dressed, she stared into the mirror again. She methodically brushed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail before walking downstairs again. Potions would likely relax her.

She thanked whatever deities were out there when she got to the lab without anyone noticing her walking around and magically barricaded herself into the room before pulling out _Moste Potente Potions _ and flipping to a random page before brewing it.

Her movements were concentrated and fluid but still were clearly the moments of someone that didn't care if they blew themselves up.

She was slowly beating herself up over the death she couldn't find a reason to care over having caused it.

It was several hours later before she exited the lab. She had skipped lunch even after withstanding demands from the elves to eat and left the lab just as dinner would have been ending, making her way upstairs and to a spare room before anyone was the wiser.

She carefully cast silencing charms over the room just as a precaution and took a potion that would send her directly into the land of nod but, unfortunately, would still allow dreams. She would have taken Dreamless Sleep but it was very addictive.

Her head fell to the pillow almost immediately after downing the potion and she slept silently, but without peace for four hours.

* * *

During her lab stint and now escape to a spare room, the other five occupants of the house were worried but, according to Narcissa she just needed space.

Thus, they all let her have it. The three kids played outside together in the pool and on brooms and the two adults sat outside watching them.

Lucius, however, spent that time trying to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about.

Lunch and dinner both came and went and as they lay down for bed that night, he still tried but it was still a losing battle.

A couple hours after he had gone to sleep, he was awoken by a hyperactive and nervous Dobby, one of the house elves.

He raised an eyebrow at the elf only for the elf to grab his dressing gown and shove it at him. He put the gown on and followed the elf to the hall, not wanting to wake his wife.

"_What?!" _It was a whispered yell but still a yell.

"Mistress Amber is having nightmares, sir. She is screaming and screaming and crying and crying but she ordered us not to wake her sir and you is saying we has to obey her, sir!"

"Where is she?"

Dobby touched him and popped him into what he instantly recognized as one of the spare rooms.

"She's in here?"

Dobby pointed at the bed where Amber was screaming, apparently silently, as she cried.

Lucius stepped closer and felt himself pass through a ward where he could suddenly hear her screams and cries, even if they were incoherent.

He immediately gathered her into his arms and rocked her back and forth even as she kept hitting him in her sleep, struggling to get free. He grabbed both her small hands in one of his, much larger, hands and continued rocking her, hushing her like he did when Draco was a baby and then when he was a toddler.

Amber slowly woke up and became aware of her surroundings and he felt all attempts at struggling cease while she began sobbing.

"I don't feel anything."

"What do you mean, princess?" He kept his voice soft.

"Over killing him? I don't regret it, I don't feel bad. I feel…happy. Pleased. Ecstatic."

Lucius sighed and continued rocking her. "And you think it means what?"

"Does it make me a bad person?"

"No princess, it doesn't. That…_thing _hurt you. It only makes sense that you would want to hurt him."

She continued crying but nodded, seeming to understand his words.

"Lie down, sweetie, on your stomach."

She obeyed without question and began relaxing as he rubbed her back and began singing a very soft lullaby with his tenor voice. Most people would likely die of shock if they'd heard Lucius Malfoy sing, but it relaxed Amber more than anything else would have.

"I'm sorry," her voice was muffled but he heard it perfectly.

"For what, sweetheart. You haven't done anything wrong."

"For not being strong enough; for barricading myself into the potions room even though you've told me not to."

Lucius sighed softly before nodding; he'd figured she had barricaded herself in there. "It's alright, love. You're forgiven. Would you like to come sleep with Cissy and I? You might have an easier time sleeping."

She nodded slightly, already mostly asleep and he smirked, before picking her up and cradling her against his chest. He easily carried her back to his and Narcissa's bedroom and laid her into the bed between them.

Narcissa looked up, gave him a sleepy smile and brushed the hair from her face. "She was having nightmares?"

"Much worse than Draco's used to be."

Narcissa nodded and he lay back down on his back. Amber immediately snuggled up to his arm which Narcissa let out a small laugh for before they were all back to sleep within a few minutes.

* * *

AN: I really love the Lucius/Amber father/daughter thing. I'm a huge fan of it personally. Anyways, here's another chapter. This one is short but next chapter is the Hogwarts Express! Longer than chapter 2 and 3 though XD


	6. Blaise and Draco's Hole

**An: I admit to not having had any inspiration for my older Potter stories lately. Possibly because my reading of fanfics haven't contained much Potter lately. I'm running out of things to read that I like in that fandom.**

**However, I'm going to attempt to write Chapter 6 right now and I suppose we will see how it goes. Thanks for sticking with me to those who have. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Amber was up before everyone else again on September 1st. She dressed for her run and padded across the hall to retrieve Luna and they both made their way downstairs and then outside. She had woken even earlier than usual so instead of their usual hour of exercise, they spent three hours on it. Even though not all of it was running.

They both went back inside to take showers. Amber dressed in black dress slacks an a Slytherin green blouse with black ballet flats.

Leaving her bedroom, she saw Luna matched her almost exactly but her blouse was a silvery blue instead of green. The boys left their own bedrooms in similar outfits. Draco's dress shirt matched Luna's blue and Blaise matched Amber's green. Both boys offered an arm to the girls before escorting them downstairs.

Amber smiled sweetly at Lucius as she took her place to Lucius' left. Luna was at his right. Draco had sat beside Amber and Blaise beside Luna.

"Are you kids ready for today?" Lucius was asking all of them but had kept his eyes firmly on Amber, making it obvious that she was the one he was more concerned about.

Amber just reached forward and grabbed a lemon poppyseed muffin. "Are we ready to be sorted into our rightful house and take the castle by storm? Always. Are these three ready to keep me from murdering the youngest male weasel or Dumb-as-a-door? Probably not." She bit into the muffin happily. They were her favorite.

Lucius smirked. "If you refrain from murder, we will send extra muffins in your care packages."

Amber instantly held out her hand to shake. "Deal."

Draco laughed. "And now Blaise and I know how to buy your forgiveness in the future."

"This tactic only works for daddy. Not you two. Find your own way." She rolled her eyes.

Blaise smirked slightly and passed a small box across the table to her before handing Luna one as well.

When Amber opened hers she gave a happy gasp. Nestled inside was a choker of black ribbon and hung from it was a pendant with the Slytherin crest and four snakes entwined with each other.

She looked up to see that Luna had one to match hers but her ribbon was silver instead of black. Her eyes flashed to Blaise who gave her a smile before both he and Draco showed off their wrist cuffs. The leather like material matched the girls. Black on Blaise and silver on Draco. There were matching pendants on their cuffs.

"United front." Amber said with a smile. She finished off her muffin as a house elf appeared beside her, holding a large picnic basket. She knew without checking that it would have the appropriate charms to keep the food and drinks inside it good.

She tapped her wand against it and it shrunk so she could put it in her bag. "Everyone ready?"

Blaise offered her his hand after getting up and rounding the table. Draco went the opposite way and did the same with Luna.

After both girls accepted the assistance to their feet, even if it wasn't needed, They put the boys' trunks in their bags which were shrank to look like simple small purses.

Lucius and Narcissa led the way to the floo where the entire family flooed directly onto the platform.

* * *

The four kids said their goodbye with perfect Slytherin grace and aloofness. They truly were meant for the house of green and silver. They shared a secretive smile as they boarded the train. They all knew this was sure to be an entertaining year. And the youngest male Weasley and their headmaster were sure to be the reason for their entertainment.

They settled into the first compartment, clearly stating their importance. Draco and Luna took one side with Draco by the window and Luna wrapped tightly by one of his arms.

Blaise and Amber took the other side, Blaise nearest the door with Amber leaning against his side as her legs rested easily along the rest of the bench seat. He had his arm wrapped loosely across her stomach, totally relaxed.

"This will be fun guys." Amber said with an easy smile. "Any of your pathetic friends going to feel as though they'll join us?" She directed her gaze at Draco first and then tilted her head back to meet Blaise's eye.

Draco shook his head to the negative but Blaise frowned slightly. "Only possibly."

Amber kept her eyes on him and Luna looked over at him with a frown. "Who would those be Blaise dear?"

Blaise flinched slightly at the sickly sweet tone of Amber's voice. A sure sign that she was angry. "Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass."

Amber looked over at Draco with a raised eyebrow to obtain his opinion on the two females.

Draco nodded slightly. "Davis is a half blood. She is Greengrass' best friend. She is sure to be a Slytherin. Greengrass is the eldest daughter of two daughters and is a pure blood. She is also sure to be in Slytherin."

Amber nodded slightly. "Alright then." She said as she pulled out a potions text that none of them recognized and enlarged it before she began reading.

Blaise let out a silent breath of relief and shared that look with the other two. No one wanted Amber to feel the need to blow up but especially not at them.

* * *

Amber looked up from her reading when the door slid open. It was two females. She looked up at Draco with a questioning look. He nodded; this was Greengrass and Davis. Amber sat up with a smirk and offered her hand. "Amber Potter. And you are?"

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis." Came the polite reply.

Amber gave a simple nod before waving her wand and magically enlarging the compartment so there was an overabundance of space that ensured she could go back to her rather comfortable laying on Blaise which she did immediately.

Blaise kissed the top of her head lightly, amused at her obvious possessiveness.

Daphne and Tracey exchanged a look then intelligently sat on the long bench that Luna and Draco occupied a small portion of.

There were several moments of silence until Draco broke it. "Ladies. You'll remember Blaise and I writing about a soul bond?"

That got Amber's attention as her body tensed. She hadn't been aware anyone already knew. There wasn't anything wrong with them knowing persay but she would have preferred knowing who knew and when they knew. Control was a bit of a sensitive subject for her.

Blaise gently rubbed her arm soothingly, holding her against him just a bit firmer to keep her from flying off the handle. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder in thanks and he just planted another kiss on her head.

"Yes Draco. We remember that." Came Daphne's slightly musical tone.

"Well, we are soul bound. Luna, Myself, Amber and Blaise. All four of us. Together."

Blaise and Draco watched both girls' eyes widen. A soul bond between two was rare. Four was practically unheard of. The last known soul bond between four had been the Founders of Hogwarts.

Blaise felt Amber's body shift slightly and looked down to find that she had fallen asleep. Clearly the stress and tension she was feeling today had gotten to her.

Luna noticed her sleeping and pulled a light blanket out of her extended bag and passed it to Blaise. He gently maneuvered Amber so that her head rested on his thigh and fanned the blanket over her so that it settled lightly. She moved her hand in her sleep so that it rested just above his knee. He smiled tenderly at her before turning back to the other four.

"She didn't sleep well last night."

* * *

"Kitten, wake up." Blaise said gently, shaking her shoulder.

Amber stretched slightly, exactly like a cat ironically and then sat up enough so her head rested on his shoulder again. "What do you want?"

"Well I assumed you would like to change before we actually arrive. We are ten minutes out. Luna is waiting so you don't have to change alone."

Amber perked up slightly and looked across at her still somewhat new best friend. "Okay Lulu let's go change."

Luna and Amber left the compartment with grins on their faces.

* * *

Draco looked at Blaise. "They're up to something."

"Of course they are." Blaise smirked slightly. "You and I both know we don't want that demure pureblooded wife nonsense. What fun would that be?"

"Yeah, say that again in four or five years."

"Hell, I probably won't want to say it in a week."

Draco started laughing, nodding his agreement.

"Oh you won't want us in a week Blaise?" The ice voice came from the doorway.

Both boys paled and turned towards the doorway to the compartment. Amber and Luna both stood there with raised eyebrows. "Uh….what can we do for you to forget about this little lack in communication?" Blaise spoke up in a weak tone.

Luna was the first of the two girls to move. She headed for Draco and shoved him back into one bench, plopping beside him. "You'll see."

Daphne and Tracey were openly smirking at both boys. They were clearly very entertained by the show the boys had handed to them to watch.

Blaise and Amber still hadn't moved. Blaise was staring at Amber with a pleading look while Amber just leaned against the doorway. Her robe was slung over her arm and she was only in the basic uniform; she didn't even have the sweater vest on.

"Amber, please?"

"Listen to Luna, dearest."

Amber walked past him and gracefully lowered herself onto the bench opposite Luna where she had started out.

Blaise looked both terrified and heartbroken as he returned to his spot beside her. He did look a bit more cheerful when she leaned back up against him as she was before.

"Is everyone ready for the sorting?" Amber asked lightly.

They had just started agreeing when the train pulled into the station and it was time to depart from the train and then get sorted into their houses. Not that any of them were nervous. They knew quite well where they would be.

* * *

**AN: How about that. An update to one of my originals 3**


End file.
